Extraordinary Girl
by Pricat
Summary: Demetria leaves the virtual world and into our world and becomes a real kid but is new to the life of a real human but is torn bwtween the real world and her virtual one when some darkness awakes in the game world.
1. Chapter 1

**Extraordinary Girl**

**A/N My sister and I were watching Game Over today and I felt like writing a fic for it since I like it and I like Demetria and something my sister said about what if Demetria got to be in the real world and the idea went from there but another idea came to me about Game Over which might happen later on in the fic. This is my first Spy Kids fic.**

_Demetria had felt lonely since Game Over had been shut down but wanted to go somewhere where there were lots of kids and she could be with them and not stuck in some game world which had been shut down for sixteen years._

_"It's just not fair!_

_The Toymaker got to leave so why can't I?" she wondered as suddenly a flash of light hit her._

_"W-What's going on?" the virtual girl asked herself as her body was immersed in this strange light._

_It was doing something to her, changing...... her but why? It pulled her into another world, different from the game world she'd been imprisoned in for so long......_


	2. Learning How to Be A Real Kid

**Extraordinary Girl**

Demetria's violet eyes opened as her ears picked up birds as they flew through the sky. She had arrived in a park somewhere but she felt different somewhow and gasped.

"_No way....... I-I'm..... real?_

_A real human kid?_

_But how?_

_Why?" _the girl thought pulling back a strand of her long hair from her face. Her head ached as the sun shone. It made her remember that bright light that had appeared in the game world.

"_Now I remember!_

_It was that bright light that did this to me._

_Maybe the..... Toymaker sent it so I could be free like him." _the girl thought getting to her feet.

She was still wearing her armour from the game world so people stared at her.

"This place..... must be the real world.

Wow." Demetria murmured softly to herself.....

Meanwhile in a middle school class room, a thirteen year old boy sat bored while listening to the teacher droning on. His name was Zeke Cortez and was the teenage son of Juni Cortez.

He looked like his father but wasn't very confident and shy around other people.

His father had told him millions of times about when he used to be like that but he grew stronger.

But the teenager was thinking about Game Over. A few of his classmates had told him it was starting back up and he was excited.

He wondered why his father never talked about his job whenever he asked him.

He was relieved when the bell rang and he left the building. But he decided to go to the park for a while and play in the playground.

Demetria was there on a swing but kids were staring at her but the armoured girl didn't understand. But Zeke gasped seeing her as he was about to get on a swing.

"_Wow she must be from the game, cool!_

_But what is she doing here?_

_I should help her adjust to this world until she can go back." _he thought as he approached her.

Her violet eyes opened wide in shock.

"J-Juni?" Demetria asked.

Zeke laughed.

"I'm Juni's son Zeke Cortez. You came from the virtual world, right?" he explained gently.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes.

But I don't want to go back.

I like being real.

My name is Demetria.

I..... never knew Juni had a child. The Toymaker told me that kids grow up, have families and kids to play with me." she replied softly but seemed sad.

"These kids don't like me very much." she told him.

"It's okay.

They're just not used to you yet and in your battle armour, you stand out.

Come with me to my house.

I'm sure my Dad can help." he told her as she took his hand nervously but trusted Zeke instantly. He looked and sounded like Juni but as they walked to his house, Zeke was curious to know how she met his father in the first place.

But she didn't really want to tell him.

It was six in the evening and Zeke was watching TV with Demetria after he explained that it wouldn't hurt her or trap her inside it. They were watching anything that was on. He then heard the door open as his Dad walked in.

"Zeke I'm home!" Juni said as Zeke came into the kitchen but Juni gasped as he saw Demetria with him.

"Juni?

W-What happened to you?" the girl asked the twenty five year old.

"I grew up Demetria.

But..... how did you get out of the game world without the Toymaker finding out?" he asked softly.

"I think he let me out.

There was this bright light that surrounded me and made me a real kid and brought me here.

Are you angry?" she explained looking worried.

"No I'm not.

I'm just happy you're here." he answered seeing her smile as he went to order dinner.

Zeke wondered what was wrong with his Dad but he didn't care at the moment.

But later that night Demetria had trouble sleeping.......

_She was back in the virtual world with Zeke in his own silver battle armour when she heard something laugh and it wasn't happy laughter._

_It was some creature and it was mad._

_"Demetria help!" Zeke called out as black stuff swirled around him trying to cover him in digital coding._

_"What're you doing?_

_Let him go!" she begged as the black thing became a man in a suit of black battle armour._

_"You're too late and now your little friend can never leave this world unlike you!" he said shooting her with a blast of lightning......_

Demetria screamed as her eyes opened and she breathed heavily but found she was unharmed and still in Zeke's room.

"Demetria it's okay.

It was a nightmare something that scares humans when they're asleep or having pleasant dreams." Zeke said softly as she wiped the tears away. She still felt spooked even if she felt a bit better.

"The nightmare was about us. We were in Game Over when this black stuff surrounded you and all this coding stuiff was over you. Then the black stuff became a person in a suit of black battle armour. He said he made you into a virtual person and that you couldn't leave but shot me with a blast of lightning but I opened my eyes." she told him.

Zeke was curious about this but didn't want to upset her more.


End file.
